Bran
| affiliation = | occupation = Pickpocket | epithet = }} Bran is the main character from Eiichiro Oda's oneshot, God's Gift for the Future. He is a pickpocket who's trying to correct his way of life, but just cannot stop his "bad habit". His skill actually ends up saving him and Yoshio, a little boy, in the end of the story. Appearance According to the colored cover of Wanted!, Bran has green hair, and a face which resembles Roronoa Zoro from One Piece. Additionally, he wears an dark olive-colored vest over a light blue longsleeved shirt with dark colored pants and shoes of an unknown color. Personality Bran is shown to have an extremely weak will as he pickpockets a rich-looking man moments after telling himself to correct his way of life by stopping his bad habit. Even after he realizes what he had done, he tells himself that he could keep this wallet as long as he does not pickpocket from the next time, showing how his determination is not too strong either. However, when it comes to saving his own life, Bran succeeds in evacuating every single customer in a popular mall, Branchi, as God ordered. Bran is also a quick-thinker, as he manages to figure out how to save both a little boy and himself from the top of a 6-floor building in only ten seconds. Bran seems to be a good person at heart despite his "habit", and enjoys being clever with others. Abilities and Powers He is remarkably talented as a pickpocket. History One day, Bran decided to quit being a thief, and complete one good deed every day. But, while walking down a street in the city, he pick pocketed a mans wallet by habit. He decided to keep the money anyway, saying that was the last time he would steal. This surprised God, who thought Bran had really changed his ways. God decided to kill Bran by making a meteorite hit his house, but instead wrote "Branchi". So, God disguised himself and handed Bran the notebook that tells of everything that will happen in the future. Bran reads on to see its all true, as all the things it says will happen to him, happens to him. He gets to the end of the notebook, and sees that "A meteorite will hit Branchi." He decides to just leave it be, as nobody would believe him anyway. Later, on a rooftop, Bran realizes if he writes in the book, he could control fate. God appears near him, and tells him that's not how it works. He says the only way to write in the notebook, and make it come true, is to use the pen of fate, and he has it because he is God. Bran is skeptical, but when God writes that Bran will suddenly float, Bran starts levitating and believes him. After God tells Bran he made the spelling mistake, Bran laughs at God for getting his house and Branchi mixed up. God tells Bran that his mistake gives Bran one more chance to live. If he can save the people in the department store, God will let him live. Bran refuses and just tells God to erase it (Which God cant do, because he lost the eraser of fate a long time ago). God warns that if the Branchi customers die, he will kill Bran too. Bran is reluctant to go, but does it anyway. While walking to the department store he pick pockets a gun off some street thug. Inside the store, he tries to tell the CEO of the meteorite attack. The CEO does not believe him, so Bran makes his way to the Radio Station within the building and holds it at gunpoint. He says into the microphone that he has planted a bomb in the building, and request that everyone get out. After all the customers flee, Bran leaves the store, only to be yelled at by the CEO outside. everyone realizes Bran made up the story, and laughed at him. Suddenly, there is a cry from the sixth floor. Bran decides to save the small boy, and goes back inside. He finds the child, and two seconds before the meteorite hits, he jumps out the window with the child in his arms. The meteorite hits, and Bran crashes into the ground. Somehow, he is alright. Later, God is seen holding the notebook, which Bran had written he would survive in it. Trivia *Bran displays particular characteristics that are found in some of the main characters of One Piece: Zoro, Nami, and to a lesser extent, Sanji. **He basically resembles Zoro in both hair color and physical appearance. **His habits of being a pickpocket and his cleverness are similar to those of Nami. **The last part of the message he wrote to God was "take that, shitty geezer". Sanji has been known to constantly use the word "shitty". References Site Navigation Category:One-Shot Male Characters Category:One-Shot Humans Category:God's Gift for the Future Characters Category:Non-Canon Thieves